Just Joking
by Wildeh
Summary: Amu has been conditioned to forget anything that happened before she came to the Kingdom. Because of one small point in her life she changed her fate and continues to live out her days as a -c- AU Medieval setting Please R&R.
1. Uno

_**Summary : **Amu has been conditioned to forget anything that happened before she came to the Kingdom. Because of one small point in her life she changed her fate and continues to live out her days as the royal court jester. Now all she knows is how to make people laugh. But what she would like to really know is just who she is… With war raging, friends turning to enemies, and romance igniting, will Amu ever be able to be her true self?_**_AU_**_._

**First Shugo Chara Fanfiction;; Hopefully you will enjoy it.**

**I do not much about the Medieval time period, so don't complain if I mess this up.  
Also, this is more practice for me as I am writing my own story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot to Just joking, the characters belong to the amazing mind of Peach-pit. The songs to the amazing band I will be seeing in concert March 8th 2010, Muse ! ^-^**

**~ Flash/Wild**

.:*~*:.

Muse - Uno

_" This means nothing to me  
'Cause you are nothing to me  
And it means nothing to me  
That you blew this away "_

_.:*~*:._

_Red, Blue, Green. One, Two, Three._

It was meaningless and repetitive. And almost never ending. It was the only task I could do without failing horribly and end up with me landing on my ass. Juggling was simple enough, from a bystander's view. Although it had consisted of tossing the same three balls, into the air, watching them, all while contorting your opposite hand to catch them, then toss them back all one after the other. This pattern had to be kept in order for this dying art form to continue.

Sadly, such a repetitive task, even when mastered, was nothing more then just what it was in its simplest form. Three brightly coloured balls being thrown into the air and caught.

How dull.

And yet, it still brought smiles to peoples face, even my own.

It had been nine years of me learning how to perform. It had been ten years of me being part of the Prince's life. It had been eleven years that I have been brought up in this kingdom. My remaining two years were a blur, a blur in which I was forced to forget.

I came with a name, a blanket, a small pink flower, and a tiny black stuffed cat. Nothing more, even the cat was loosing most of its fur, and missing an eyeball.

The maids had threatened they would throw it out, seeing how it was probably the ugliest stuffed animal in the kingdom. I clung to the thing none-the-less. It was precious, and small, and had some sort of charm to it.

I called it Miki. I was never quite sure why, I guess it just rolled off the tongue.

My hand held the three balls, ever so gently. I could feel the glares of four others watching me and waiting for me to do something, my own eyes looking back at them following their glances. I gulped the large amount of saliva that had formed under the pressure and my idleness and gripped the balls tighter.

"Amu," my head twisted up facing a taller woman wearing bells on her forehead. Her body was quite round and her hair was cut short.

"Yes Ma'am," I'd responded almost immediately, my eyes hidden beneath my rose-coloured hair.

"Oh please, me a lady? Ha! You really do know how to make someone laugh," she bent down to be at eye-level with me. "Now, I want you to show our prince and his little friends here just why we call you our little Joker. Alright?"

"Aye Ma'am," I tried to smile at her.

"And please stop with the formalities! I've told you to call me by my name, Nobuko Saeki!" She said this more firmly, but still with the same mocking sound.

I managed to smile again, nerves taking over, and soon the words came spilling out of my mouth. "Whatever Saeki-san, I'm going to start now." My hand moved on its own, tossing a loose strand of hair over my shoulder and positioning itself back on my waist.

"Ha! There is that attitude I want! Good, good. Now your highness, watch our fabulous little girl work her magic!" Nobuko made her way towards where the prince and his friends sat. I however was readying myself, well adding more balls to my hands.

"Alright," I took a step back, my hands at the ready.

The door swung open, the balls fell from my hands and to the floor in surprise.

"Your highness! The troops! They have returned, the captain, he has news to report to you!" Moving aside to allow the prince to move freely, I watched his expression turn to worry. That quickly vanished and he got to his feet walking gracefully towards the man.

"I apologize Miss. Amu, but my duties await and I have been ever so nervous of my army since they left. I hope to see your progress soon, you know that I look forward to it." He smiled. Prince Tadase Hotori, My first friend, and the one I loved above all. His sleek neatly combed hair, his shining gentle eyes, and of course the one thing I admired most of him was his kindness towards his people. Never once had I seen him look down on someone, which was rare amongst the monarchy of our time.

"Of course, your highness." I curtsied and watched him leave.

"Amu," one of the boys Tadase was with called on me. Turning to meet him, and quickly realizing it was Kukai, I smiled. He was the athletic one, always forcing people to move, a smile adorning his face. What an odd optimist. It seemed though, when you spoke with him, that there was absolutely nothing wrong with the world. His smile would just brighten anyone's day. "Wanna go outside to the garden? Kairi too! I feel like getting some fresh air before the day is done."

Kairi was a true scholar. It baffled me how such a young intelligent boy was still lurking these halls and hanging around them. Even right now he was caught up in some parchment and reciting the words back to himself.

"I'm game, but what about him?" I nodded in Kairi's direction

Kairi didn't look from his paper. His eyes were still scanning, although he did respond. "I'll come," his voice a passive tone. We left the room, Nobuko waving us off and shutting the door once we were out. Kukai led the way towards the garden, talking aloud to himself. I was barely paying attention staring absentmindedly at the ground, watching my feet move in sync with the others. The words that Tadase spoke as he left wormed their way back into my thoughts.

"_You know I look forward to it…"_ I could feel my face burning. And to just my luck, Kukai saw this.

"Am I charming you that much, Amu?" A smile stretched on his face, and his voice was teasing. His hand caught my head and forced me to regain my balance before embarrassingly managing to fall over again.

"N-no! I was just thinking…" My voice quieting again.  
"About?" Kukai pressed, walking backwards in the same direction. Kairi and I keeping up the pace.

"I was just thinking about what Tadase said," My voice faltered, contemplating what was appropriate to say next. "About him looking forward to my act. Just the thought of him actually getting excited about something as pitiful as me throwing a few balls into the air-"

"Amu," Kukai's voice softened, the smile although, became wider. "It's not about the balls, it's how you use them!"

I smiled and sighed. "I was hoping you would give me some good advice not some sexual innuendo, really Kukai how is that going to help me?."

"It made you smile didn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then my point is obvious enough, you make Tadase smile, no matter what you are doing. That's why you are our Joker, protecting that bit of humor inside him! Keeping our Prince a prince," Kukai threw his arm around my shoulders, and pulled Kairi in too. "Now let's drop this serious tone and get some clear summer air in us!"

Kukai pushed the door open, only too see the sky littered with grey clouds. The rain starting almost immediately.

"Aww! No way!"

"Ha, that's revenge for saying something dirty like that," I smirked and pulled myself out of Kukai's grasp. My hands pushed the door shut and a laugh came out.

Kairi sighed and headed off back the way we came.

"Oi Kairi, where you going?" Kukai shouted.

"I feel our lord is troubled, we should be checking in on the news," Kairi pushed his set of glasses further up onto his face to shield his eyes. He gripped the parchment more tightly in his hands. "That and I have to return this soon."

Kukai whined to himself, but I ignored it. The three of us walked back the way we had came, I was still slightly out of it, but returned to focus quickly after approaching the grand hall of the castle. It seemed that the entire army had gathered. Well what remained of it.

About twenty men stood in the grand hall their bodies covered in dirt and blood. The once brightly coloured uniforms were now dark and torn. I flinched when I saw the state of half of them. Some were missing limbs and leaning on others. I was praying that these were the only casualties, but somewhere inside I knew they were not. The Captain Seiichiro Suzuki stood an arms length from the prince. Kukai held us back. Each of us stood straight, and at the far side of the hall, letting Tadase continue his meeting.

When it ended, and Seiichiro gathered his troops we all were allowed to approach. However, by this time none of us knew how to.

"Amu," Tadase called, my eyes connected with his. "Walk with me please."

I hurried to his side, leaving Kukai and Kairi with their own set of worried glances.

Tadase guided me through the main hall. It was silent and extremely awkward. Finally he spoke.

"We lost a lot of men today," his voice was low and dark. "I should have been out there, fighting with them… Maybe some of them would have got a chance," I wanted to say something but I just stared at him. His face pallid with fear, his eyes empty of his usual optimistic attitude. "I just felt so worthless sitting here today."

"Hotori-kun," he looked up at me, his expression looking as though he was about to cry. "You are not worthless, you are a prince and the most gentle in the land!"

Tadase smiled, I could feel myself blush as his gesture sent heat through my body. He then stopped and turned away for a moment. His voice came out quick and it was easy to tell his nerves were getting the better of him. "Amu, I've been considering this for a while, but I'd really like you do at least think on it for a bit. You do not have to answer me right now, I would completely understand even if you don't want to but if you don't mind, would you … consider… becoming my bride?"

I stood there for a moment, taking in the words he said. I could see him staring at me now, watching my expression, his own turning to that of rejection quickly. My mouth moved on its own. "Hotori-kun, I-"

"It's alright if you don't want to! I was just thinking since we have known each other for so long, and that you work at the castle, it wouldn't be much of an inconvenience for you or anything! And I was thinking something like this might loosen the stress this war is burdening me with… Although, the choice is up to you!"

Word vomit was something I could never take kindly, but it was easy to understand why his usually calm tongue was now speaking like this. Tadase was showing another quality that I idolized about him, his courage. But, then as much as I loved him, I do not think I would ever be able to marry him, at least not now. "Hotori-kun…"

"Tadase," he cut me off again, giving me another nervous side-ways glance.

"Eh?" I was slightly surprised at the tone.

"Call me Tadase. I feel like you are addressing my father when you say my last name," he grinned sheepishly.

"Okay… Tadase-kun," indeed saying his name like this felt more natural, more personal. "I do not know if I'm ready for such a turn of events… If you do not mind, I would like some time to…" I paused hoping my words were not causing him anymore stress. When I saw no evidence of such I continued with my previous thoughts, "Think about it."

Tadase grinned again. "Then think about it you will, but do not think I will give up asking you." His expression and tone changed dramatically in such a little amount of time. "I really truly love you Amu-chan. And not only because you are the only one that makes me laugh. In one weeks time I will announce our decision to the court."

I froze immediately. Tadase had already taken off, curtseying before he left me standing in the corridor. My wrists shook, and my entire body almost collapsed to the floor.

'_He loves me?'_ It was as if someone gave me a delicious taste of some exquisite desert, that I couldn't describe for anyone on how good it tasted. All I could do was savour that tiny bite until I finally swallowed. I did not think that time would come soon, and I do not think I wanted it to. None-the-less I did not move, frozen with my thoughts and feelings and overcome with the urge to say yes. '_Should I run after him? Make him not wait any longer?'_ My foot slid slightly in the direction he left in. '_It would only make sense that we were at least some form of a couple,'_ my other foot followed this time. _'But do I really__**love**__him? Can I truly bond myself to this man without knowing exactly… who I am?'_

I could feel myself falling to the ground at this worry overtaking me. How could Tadase love such a girl as I? I had no past, no name, and no record of my existence. I did not even truly belong in the castle.

Tears had already started forming under my eyes, and I could not hold them back. I buried my head in my arms, covered my face with the few loose strands of strawberry pink hair and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Why can't decisions like these be easy…?" I moaned out, wiping away the stray tears on the loose fabric on my arm. A pitiful attempt at stopping the stray droplets because more were likely to follow after that.

I don't know when I returned to my room, but it was dark out and I was sitting at the window. Stars were barely making themselves known through the clouds. The moon shined perfectly, directly pouring its light right through the wide glass frame. My entire room held an eerie feel to it. I loved it.

The moon made me feel somewhat complete. Although it also made me feel empty. While I stared up into it millions of thoughts drifted into my mind. I thought about my first words, I thought about the time I met Kukai and Kairi. I even thought about the day I learned to balance on the railing. Although the main thing I thought about was the first few years I had been at this castle. One woman in this entire castle raised me. Her name was Nadeshiko, and she was a mistress of sorts to the previous king. Although she was never able to actually give birth to the child, the king kept her close. Not as a lover, but merely a friend. She herself was young, no older then what I am now. She taught me the basics to being a maid, and that's what I was to focus on. Nadeshiko also forced me to forget anything that happened before I had arrived that night.

To this day, all I can remember is her saying those same words, '_You're safe now, so you do not have to remember. Just sleep. I will always be here for you…'_Indeed those words calmed me when I was young, but I was reaching adulthood now, and I needed to figure out how I was going to go about getting to the next stage of my life.

Marriage.

I had always been with Tadase while I grew up. In between assisting the maids in the kitchen, and learning a multiple of things from Nadeshiko my duty was to befriend Tadase. It wasn't very hard to talk to him then. It was all hide and seek, and throwing balls back and forth. Childhood innocence.

But even though Tadase would say he was having fun, and he enjoyed my company he never once smiled. I was never privileged to the story behind why this was, but I don't think I really ever pressed too hard into the subject. I admit after noticing this, even as a child, it became my mission to make the young prince smile.

Given, he was older then me, so his maturity level was a bit out of my immature humor range, I still tried. What a foolish child I was. Honestly a four year old went through this much trouble to make a boorish prince laugh? Again; maybe I just pitied him.

Eventually that faithful day came. Instead of passing the ball back like I did all the time, I tried something else. I wanted to make our game a little more interesting. I stood up, taking the ball with me, lifted one leg and balanced the ball on my nose.

Tadase didn't know how to respond. He just stared bewildered by the sudden action. Although, I was about to start laughing, and before I knew it I tripped back and the ball landed right in my mouth, while I myself lay flat on the ground.

And it worked, Tadase was laughing. Then my own laughter followed.

Some of the nearby maids were around to see, and even Tadase's advisor was quite surprised!

Tadase came over, lifted me off the ground and I got a good look at his face. It was red, and tears were forming under his eyes.

"Hotori-kun? Why are you crying?" I squeaked, dropping the ball to the ground. "Did I make you sad?"

"No, no Amu-san! Totally the opposite," he was calming down now, breathing easier between his words. "I haven't laughed this much in years, thank you!"

"Ah! You are smiling!" I launched myself at him and hugged him. He blushed.

Once I pulled myself out of my memories I sighed and looked down at my hands. Blisters were forming underneath the pale pink silk gloves. Obviously a reminder of the back-breaking work I did to keep up what I had been introduced to. I tore the gloves off and began rubbing my hands into each other. Once the pain subsided even for a bit I began stripping myself of the ridiculous costume I'd been forced to wear.

The two-toned, hat; adorned with bells on it, was pulled from my head. My pink hair released from its confines. The tight black leggings ending in the hats set partner; pointed fabric with another bell attached to the tip, an honestly pathetic attempt at a shoe. A pink and black plaid skin tight body suit covered the rest of my skin. It attached to a spiked collar that was fitted to my neck, and the same pattern was continued around my wrists and thighs. The entire outfit was thrown into a pile and I stood now in the window completely naked.

"_You are indeed the only one that can make me laugh,"_Tadase's voice drifted through my head once more. _"My little Joker."_

'_No,'_my thoughts interrupted the gentle voice of Tadase. '_You're just a fool.'_

_

* * *

_

.:*~*:.

Muse - Uno

_" 'Cause you could have been number one  
If you only found the time  
And you could have ruled the whole world  
If you had the chance "_

_.:*~*:._

**Updating chapters. Each chapter will be named after a muse song that has some form of significance in this story. **

**Review, please. **


	2. Muscle Museum

**Just Joking// Chapter 2.**

* * *

.:*~*:.

Muse - Muscle Musuem

_" She had something to confess to  
But you don't have the time so  
Look the other way "_

_.:*~*:._

"Amu-san! Hurry up and get ready!" Nadeshiko was pacing outside my door. I lay there in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Today was the day. I've had already too long to think about it, and if I waited any longer the bags under my eyes were bound to get bigger.

"I'll be out in a moment," I called louder then I intended. She was bound to scold me for that later.

"Are you dressed yet?"

"No." The door swung open and I was pulled off my bed.

"I'm dressing you! You need to get out there, you have a performance to do, the entire court is waiting for you!" Nadeshiko dragged me towards the bathroom, and threw me into the tub. The water was absolutely freezing. I barely got a chance to get used to it before my head was forced under the water. Shivers ran through my spine, and it did not help that the window was wide open.

"Nadesh-shiko-s-san, it is f-freezing!" My teeth chattered in my mouth.

Nadeshiko just rolled her eyes. "It would have been warm when I called on you thirty minutes ago!" I was pulled from the bath, and wrapped in a towel. Nadeshiko placed a different uniform on the counter. "You have five minutes to get dressed and be in the grand hall. I won't stall for you any longer."

"Nadeshiko! Wait…" She paused in the doorway. "There is something I need to tell you first."

Her face loosened, and a more motherly expression had replaced the aggressive one.

"Um, Hotori-kun asked me to marry him."

Her expression went pale. I swear I could see her eyes roll into the back of her head. When I looked at the rest of her frame, her hands had tightened and loosened in the same second.

"That's, great! You two would make a lovely… couple," Nadeshiko's smile was fake. Even I could tell.

"I said yes." Word vomit.

"Oh. Well that's all the more reason for you to get moving and get out there! Now change." She tossed the clothing over to me and left, swinging her long purple hair behind her.

I got changed instantly, combed out my hair and went out the same door Nadeshiko did. I reached the grand hall in seconds, people had already begun gathering. I could barely make-out any faces, but Tadase's was close. My feet hurried towards him, he turned to meet me.

"Ah Amu-chan!" _'Chan? When did he start calling me "Chan"?'_He smiled though, and reached out to take my hand. "I want you to meet some people first."

"Uh, Tadase can it wait?" I looked down towards my feet, a sudden impulse reaction to my nerves.

"Why what is it?" I could tell he was offended.

"I have an answer for your proposal," my golden eyes glanced quickly through my long bangs. He was shocked, but then beamed proudly.

"Where do you want to go?" His fingers wrapped themselves around my own.

"I don't care." He pulled me out of the hall and into the closest room possible. Shutting the door behind him I noticed where we were, the same room that I had been in the previous few days practicing for the occasion that waited for me on the other side of the door.  
"Now Amu-chan, please tell me what is on your mind." His expression was light, and the smile he showed me gave me such an ego boast that I thought I was floating. Waving his arm towards the direction of a couple arm-chairs, he motioned for me to take a seat. I complied.  
"Well, you said you would give me time to think about it," I paused. "And I did."

He stared, eager for me to continue.  
"I still think I am too young-"  
"We don't have to get married right away, I can wait. I just want you to be mine, and accept me to be yours."

His eyes were burning. The last few days I had wondered where Tadase managed to get all this confidence from. I don't know why but it scared me.  
"If that's the case," I gulped. Here comes my fate. "I say yes."

He jumped up and grabbed my arms, pulling me into his own. An odd way to embrace, but I let it happen none-the-less.

"I have a ring for you, but sadly not on me at this time. I apologize," he withdrew himself and bowed. "Now Amu-chan, we have to get back out to the grand hall. Tonight will be a special night, indeed!"

His smile never faded.

"My birthday will be indeed brilliant!"

The Music started up. Couples began twirling along the marble tiles. I stood with my head low, thinking whether or not my acceptance of Tadase's proposal was true, _'Maybe I said yes only because I pity him.'_I shouldn't be thinking these things. This was his party, his celebration. It was a way to rejoice that Tadase was in this world. But I, for some reason, did not feel the need to rejoice. My hand came up to rest on my side. My back was leaning against one of the pillars at the far end of the ballroom. I flashed a glance towards the small ring that adorned my fingers. It was simple, but definitely worth something. The uniquely styled diamond cuts were lined in gold. I found myself captured in it, thinking once more on my words.

"Excuse me," my thoughts were disrupted by an unfamiliar voice. I looked up to meet an equally unfamiliar masked face. Although the mask blocked most of his facial features, his beautiful indigo eyes shined through, smouldering me. My heart pounded and I felt my mouth drop, my own golden eyes glancing at the most dazzling set of deep blue locks I'd ever seen that framed his face perfectly. He smirked, noticing my ogling. "Hmm, like what you see?"

"Eh?" I stumbled backwards tripping on the hem of my dress. I could feel the air rushing around me, but I never touched the ground. The man caught me before that, his arm wrapping tightly around my waist. "Wh-What?"

"You're such a klutz," he laughed and placed me back on my feet. His hand capturing my own and bringing it to his mouth, placing a gently kiss on my hand. "Now, since I just saved you from an embarrassing moment, how about you thank me with a dance?"

He did not give me time to answer before I was once more pulled into his arms and dragged onto the dance floor. I felt like was going to fall any moment, but his leading was perfect and extremely graceful. We were almost gliding through the crowd. When I looked up at him he was not looking down, instead his eyes were focused somewhere else, more specifically the stairs.

Which were where Tadase stood. I tensed, wondering whether or not he could see me. My inner thoughts protested, and wanted me to remove my arms from this mans shoulders, but my body would not respond. A part of me was enjoying this odd form of attention.

"Hmm, that Kiddy King is looking this way," the man grinned his tone mocking.

"You know Hotori-kun?" He turned back, his grin turning slightly less teasing as he stared down at me.

"You could say that…"

I looked back at Tadase. He looked furious, and I instantly knew why. My hands dropped from the man's shoulders but his own just gripped tighter.

"Did I say something to offend you?" Again, his voice was growing softer.

"No," I said weakly, trying to pry myself from his grasp. "I just feel at bit uncomfortable right now."

"Oh," he glanced back at Tadase, who was now tossing glances between me, the man and one of his closer guards. The man grinned again.

"W-what?" His hands tightened and pulled me right to his chest.

"Are you scared of what the Kid King will think," he laughed quietly. His chest vibrating. "Does he still frown upon public displays of affection?"

"Affection?" I looked up and ripped myself from his clutches. He just smirked and relaxed.

"C-mon, I'm just teasing," his hand stretched out to take mine again. I shied away.

Before either of us could respond a loud trumpet was echoing through the hall. Heads were turning to were Tadase was standing.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen! I thank you for attending my wonderful party, and for all of your beautiful gifts. I hope that you are all having a good time!" He smiled as the crowd erupted into applause. I held my hands at my sides, as did the man that still remained beside me. "I have one announcement I'd like to make before the night is over."

The crowd quieted immediately, eager to hear what their king had to say.

"As you know, I can not fully be your king unless I take a bride," my heart stopped in my chest, my eyes widening. "And I will do just that! Now please, I present to you my bride Princess Amu."

My feet moved forward, and the crowd separated. Looks of awe on their faces. The man beside me however, did not move.

His hand went out to grab my wrist.

"Amu?" He said quietly. I could see the expression in his eyes even with the mask blocking his face. _Realization._

The guards had already made themselves known. The crowd had formed a circle around us. The man dropped my wrist, backing away while swords were pointed at his torso.

"So much for neutral ground, eh Kiddy King?" The man smirked, looking up at Tadase.

Tadase stepped back, his guards forming a tighter circle around the man.

"Why are you here!?" He shouted, grabbing his sword from a man behind him. I couldn't make out their face through the mask but the red hair gave it away. It was Kukai. He was trying to hold back his prince but from Tadase's expression I don't think anything would stop him.

The man remained silent.

I looked up at him, and he was looking down at me. The smirk still clear on his face.

"I've come to get what is _mine."_ The movement was quick. He was down on the ground, twisting his leg out and knocking the guards to the floor. His hand had managed to get a hold of one of the swords and the other had grabbed my wrist once more. I couldn't find my voice, or move my body to get out of his clutches.

"Let her go!" Tadase moved forward, the crowd backed away further against the wall. His sword was directed at both me and the man.

"Hmph, not likely," I could feel his breath edging closer to my ear, his voice came out low and so quiet I could barely make it out. "Where is the stuffed cat?"

"Eh?" his fingers tightened again as I twisted to meet him.

"I won't say this again, let her go!" Tadase got closer this time, his sword no more then a foot away.

"Good," the man laughed, his lips by my ear again. "I want you to open it."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase shouted and moved forward once more, his sword directed to the place

where the man held his head by my ear.

Something intercepted him. A long black staff was nailed into the tile, blocking Tadase's sword an inch from the man's face. I could feel my heart racing. Whoever had managed to stop the attack must have been completely insane.

I followed the length of the staff to see someone balanced perfectly on the top. Their palm was the only thing holding them there.

Again, another mask blocked their face, but by the long blonde hair and red and black dress, it was easy to tell that it was a girl. She dropped gracefully to the ground, leaving the long black staff in its place.

"Utau," the man spoke, shifting himself out of Tadase's range. Tadase himself was in a state of shock.

"Ikuto, we have to go." The girl removed her mask, revealing matching indigo eyes. Tadase dropped his sword with the sound of her voice.

Ikuto, or whoever the man was, just sighed. He removed his hands and went to the blonde's side. I however, still did not move. The blonde girl, Utau, had grabbed the staff and swung it over her shoulder. Tadase swiftly turned around before anyone else could move. The guards were weary but were back on their feet blocking the two rogue guests from reaching me.

Although, I still felt his arms around me, even though I clearly saw him a couple meters away.

"You have yet to answer me, Tsukiyomi! What is your purpose here?"

Ikuto just grinned. "Doesn't matter now."

"Tch," Tadase grimaced, the guards placing themselves in front of him before he could do anything rash.

"Aww, and it looked like this party was finally getting interesting." Ikuto groaned, placing his hand on the blonde, Utau's, shoulder. "Seems like we aren't welcomed anymore."

Utau moved forward, the long staff causing the crowd to once more separate.

"Oh well," Ikuto looked over his shoulder towards where Tadase and I stood. "It was fun well it lasted, Little Prince."

Tadase was fuming.

With one final sentence the blue hair, indigo eyed man was gone. "See you later, _Amu._"

.:*~*:.

Muse - Muscle Musuem

_" You will wait until it's over  
To reveal what you'd never shown her  
Too little much too late "_

_.:*~*:._

**Review ? **


	3. Hysteria

Just Joking - Chapter 3

* * *

.:*~*:.

Muse - Hysteria

_" It's holding me, morphing me  
And forcing me to strive  
To be endlessly cold within  
And dreaming I'm alive "_

.:*~*:.

Jealousy coursed through me as he left. He'd managed to get into the palace undetected and vanished just the same. No one cared and no one dared follow after him. I only wished it was that easy.

However, currently I did not move. My mind was in some sort of trance, fixated on the events that had unfolded at least an hour before. The guests had long since left, and with them left Tadase. He was outside, questioning his guards in a very un-prince-like tone. I however, was sitting against the wall, staring at an indent in the floor. It was the same place the blonde girl had punctured her staff into. Shivers ran through me as I imagined the marble being replaced with my foot.

My mind was still lost with many questions, like how the girl managed to just skin my cheek with that sharp blade. Heat burned through my face with these thoughts, and my hand found its way up to my cheek, rubbing softly. And once again, I shivered.

Tadase had returned to the hall. He was pacing impatiently in front of me, barely acknowledging my presence. His walking never stopped, his pattern continued, until he turned and headed up a corridor, the darkness engulfing him.

The lights went off, and the same darkness surrounded me.

I could easily tell that it was after midnight.

My body moved on its own, as I made my way through the dimly lighted hall. Small flames from the wall candles were the only thing that lit the corridor.

My arms were dragging at my sides, and only my legs moved. Any humour or beauty I had attempted to charade earlier had vanished with the lights. Thoughts upon thoughts of the same piercing indigo eyes took over my brain. Saliva pooled at the back of my throat and I swallowed nervously. Was it just me or was this hall getting darker? The lights still remained on, but it had a more eerie feel to it. The hair on the back of my neck was rising, and fell instantly when I stopped.

Only a few more footsteps to my room, but for some reason I felt that I shouldn't go in there. I cranked my head over my shoulder, my pink hair following with my movements. The ripped dress flowing around my legs with the sudden twist of surprise I had encouraged.

Cautiously I called out a greeting the darkness, "H-hello," my voice faltered as I tried to keep composure. My legs began to work again, and I backed into my door gripping the handle tightly and turning it with force.

My heart pounded with what I saw.

Sheets were thrown off my bed, pillows torn open and feathers were littering the ground. My mattress was turned so it hung over the broken wooden floors. Some candles were broken and the once burning wax had melted into the floor beneath it. Books were torn from the shelves, and pages ripped from those books.

It was clear enough to tell that someone had been in my room. Other than the blatant evidence of a vandalism, the curtains and window frames had been knocked off their hinges and lay opposite of me in the room.

I felt a scream rising in the back of my throat.

Before I could open my mouth and call for Tadase or any other person in this castle, someone stopped me, approaching me from behind.

Instinctively I fought. A large hand cuffed my mouth and an arm wrapped around my flailing arms.

"Hush Amu," a cool voice spoke in my ear. I recognized it. 'Him again?' "You have a very unorganized room. Did you do this? Or did the little _king_ scare off all the maids?"

I could feel his body shaking with his quiet chuckle. I tried to face him, to see those eyes again, and I was slightly disappointed when he did not loosen even a bit to allow me.

"I may let you go if you can promise that you will hear me out first," Ikuto murmured quietly, his breathing coming out along my neck. Something twisted in the pit of my stomach that made me feel almost sick. I didn't know what I was doing before it was too late.

My foot twisted around his ankle, lifting the cuff of his pants gently. I could feel the skin of my legs against my own. I pulled forward, pushing to free myself from his loosening arms. I'd hope he would let go; instinctively brace himself for impact with the floor. He didn't. Instead he somehow managed to land on the ground, with me underneath him. His legs a little too far up between my own, and his mouth a little too close to my neck. Ikuto's hand still covered my mouth. I was tempted to bite him.

His hand moved before I had the chance. I couldn't get a clear view of his face, but I could tell that he was smirking.

"Very suggestive position you put us into, Amu," his cold fingers began trailing up my arm. "I knew I had made an impression on you, but I did not expect something like this." His eyes were closer now.

"Get. Off. Me." I growled through clenched teeth. Very un-flattering.

Sighing in defeat, he reluctantly pulled away, his hands pulled me to my feet, still grasping me to him, hopefully just to restrain me from booking it out the door. I sneered, and once more tried to pull away, but his grip just tightened.

"Now, one question and I will leave." Ikuto's tone changed. It was less mocking now, more serious. I nodded for him to continue, hoping he would see the signal. He did. "Where is the cat?"

'The Cat? What '_Cat_' ?' I thought silently before coming up with the appropriate response.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," My golden eyes were trapped by his sharp blue ones. There was an almost playful emotion amongst his face, but it seemed to just be a mask to hide himself. Though, I was unable to pick up what exactly it was behind the perverted man.  
"The little blue one. Palm sized, and soft." He said plainly, flashing his eyes to the door.

'He couldn't possibly mean Miki. What would this man want with tiny blue stuffed cat? Or for that matter, how does he know about it. I've told no one… Tadase and Kukai have only heard of it.' My thoughts were jumbled with the stress of the situation. I kept trying to figure out whether we had met before. 'Maybe he had attended the parties in the kingdom before? Maybe he had seen me in my act, and I had brought Miki? That still would not explain why he would want it. But that still would not explain why in the world he would ever want it.'

"Sorry, I have not seen it." My voice was strained, and the stress was more than evident.

"Amu-" Ikuto began before I cut him off, with my impatient whispers.

"Stop saying my name like you know me! And get out of my room! Have you not been taught any manners at all?!" I wanted him gone. My body shook with nerves.

He smiled and reached for me, but I shied away. My reserve took hold of me, and his smile disappeared.

"I know you better than anyone in this world," he spoke with a threatening malice to his voice. He almost seemed dangerous, and this alone startled me more. But his words were what unsettled me the most. I'd frozen up and tried to go through my thoughts again. I could not remember at all seeing this man before in my life. I grasped the roots of my hair in frustration. "And this room… This room is not _yours._"

"Huh?" I looked up at him. My golden eyes snapping to his as I tried to process what he was saying. The glare he gave to me, seemed as though he was looking straight through me, possibly watching the door behind me to make sure that it wouldn't open. Ikuto was being cautious, for once.

Before I knew it, he smiled.

"Now, before I say anything else, I must see that cat." Ikuto was on his feet now, offering his hand to me. I scowled at it and clenched my arms at my sides.

"I already told you, I don't know what you are talking about!"

"You are a horrible liar." My arms were pulled away, and I was dragged to my feet; his hand grasping around my arm.

"Hey!? Let go!"

"Please, tell me where the cat is," He seemed sterner, like he was talking down to a child. Did I seem like a child? Instinctively I looked at my chest, I was thirteen and I was flat. Indeed I looked like a child, and honestly I managed to act like one as well. Finally I sighed and gave in, making myself go limp at his side.

"Whatever," My feet moved on their own, heading for the open closet door. Ikuto had let go and followed me across the room. A rusty make-shift floor board covered a small section at the back of the closet. I removed it and revealed a small hole in the floor. It managed to be just big enough to store a small shoe-box filled with tiny knick-knacks. When I lifted the top, dust sprang up at me and sent me into a coughing fit.

Amongst the dust and tiny collections of pebbles and weeds was a pocket-sized stuff cat.

Ikuto reached for it first, his face in awe.

"Happy?" I said coolly, eager to get him out of my face.

"_Immensely,"_he grinned and examined the cat in his hand. He rolled the small bundle of fur onto its back and placed his other hand on top of it. I watched his long fingers. They began prying the cat open, ripping open the small blue felt apart.

"What are you doing!?" I shouted reaching forward to take Miki back. He didn't answer though; instead he held the cat teasingly in his palm. A small golden lock was now laying amongst the stuffed cats' fur. Small diamond shaped hearts were cut perfectly inline with the gold; as though the gold was merely painted onto the diamond. However, the thin line and smooth texture of the lock proved me wrong, that and the golden arch perfectly fit around each individual heart. Cut to fit the size and match the hearts. Like a miniature, expensive looking, puzzle. "What is this?"

Ikuto still didn't respond, instead his hand went to his jacket, pulling out another diamond and gold object. He held it up in front of me.

"A key?"

"Thanks for stating the obvious," he pulled it away before I could touch it, dragging it up to the lock.

"Why was that lock inside Miki?"

"Miki," Ikuto's eyes widened. They bore into my own.

A knock on the door made him pull away. He clenched Miki, the lock and key in his hands. His head snapped to the door and his feet pulled him up; actions too fast to follow. I however was still crouched on the floor, wondering what he knew.

"Amu," his eyes darted between me and the door. A second knock echoed around the room. "I need you to promise me something."

I looked at him tentatively. 'Did he really think I would trust him? A simple stray cat, whom I'd never _met_.' I crossed my arms and looked at the door myself.

"Don't tell anyone you have this," He dropped the lock into my hand, as well as my precious Miki, only this time she was repaired and no longer in pieces.

"How is she-" I was silenced by a finger pressing to my lips. I pulled away instinctively. "Why should I?"

"Because I didn't make this room a mess," Ikuto smirked walking towards the window.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I whispered, following him, his hands already on the door handle that led to the balcony. "Where are you even going?"

Ikuto turned and face me once more. I almost fell back with the speed of his movements. He was like a snake, ready to strike. His eyes said differently though. This man was no snake, but more of an overly large cat.

His eyes dilated slightly, swelling up into slits. They lightened slightly; the dark sapphire blue turned a more crystallized color.

"Ugh…" He moaned, prying the door open swifter. His breathing was coming quicker and more shallow. "I'll come back- I don't know …" He heaved," When. But I will." His movement landed him on the ledge and his position told me he was going to jump.

"Oi! Wait, don't jump! You'll die!"

"Oh well," he shrugged and fell from the balcony's ledge.

The door behind me opened. Light flooded from the room. I didn't even care to see who it was, just frantically searched the ground hoping that the man was okay.

Wind pulled at my hair. It was freezing, but it stopped as soon as I moved away from the ledge. The warm feeling of fur covered me. I looked over my shoulder to see Tadase holding a blanket around me.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing," he smiled, trying to pull me back into the room.

"Who was that man? At the party?" I couldn't help myself. I needed answers. I only knew his name, and that he was a complete perfect. And got kicks from jumping from high places.

"There was many men at that party, Amu-chan" He almost laughed, clearly avoiding my question and that was evident through the tone of his voice, and his tightening grip on my shoulders.

"Ikuto," he stopped walking. More words I didn't mean to say.

"He is someone you shouldn't me messing with," Tadase said, blankly. I knew this much. Ikuto was elusive and completely annoying. I had only known him for possibly less than thirty minutes.

"Why?" I turned to Tadase, putting on my best 'fake smile,' hoping he wasn't catching on to what I really wanted.

"Because," Tadase ducked his head down. "He killed my father."

My smile fading and I think I chocked a little. My hands went to my sides, whipping furiously at the places where _Ikuto_ had touched. My body shook. I think I might have squeaked a little. If Ikuto had no problem killing a man like King Hotori, would that mean Tadase was his next target? Or me even?

"Amu, are you okay?"

"F-fine!" I tore away from Tadase, dropping myself onto the bed. Looking at mess that had taking over my room.

"What happened in here? Looking for something?" I worriedly glanced up at him, then the mess.

"Uh," Ikuto had told me that he had not done this, and neither had I. 'Did this mean someone else had been in here, possibly searching? That had to be it. But what would they want?' My hands clenched the lock into my side. The only thing of valuable in this room, that was actually hidden. "A bird came through the window earlier…"

"Oh, I see. Drawn in by shiny things I guess?"

"Eh?"

Tadase lunged forward, his hand gripping around the cuff of my shirt.

"Don't lie to me," His face was spread into a maniacal grin. "You are not very good at it."

"Hotori-kun, you're hurting me…" I struggled to pull away. My actions were useless, the grip only tightened more.

"Kun? How disrespectful, to say to your future _king._" He let go put his hands at his waist. His eyes were glowing. They were darker than the usual pale pink color. His hair whipped around his face as the wind poured into the room. A smile took hold on his face. Tadase looked almost, evil.

"You are no king of mine!" I thrashed against his body, pushing against him. Tadase, no the impostor as I was pretty much sure of, merely laughed. I ran back to the window. Tadase was gone just as I reached the door. A shadow took his place, and his laugh became more dark and less of his boyish laugh. I could see out of the corner of my eye, a light flickering on in a window. The window was Tadase's room. The window opened to reveal the young blonde boy standing there.

The Shadow of Tadases body however was gone.

Just what was going on?

.:*~*:.

Muse - Hysteria

_" 'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control "_

_.:*~*:._

**Review ?**


	4. In Your World

Just Joking - Chapter 4

* * *

.:*~*:.

Muse - In Your World

_" In your world  
No one is crying alone  
In your world  
No one is dying alone "_

_.:*~*:._

Morning came easily. But the sun didn't, and I did not know what to think of that. Maybe it was a sign telling me that something just as weird and bad was coming. Would that be thinking too much into it? Possibly I was becoming more paranoid. But honestly, seeing what I had would have made anyone completely terrified. Although, for some unknown reason I almost became accustomed to seeing odd things. Maybe because I grew up with them, and the fact that I'd always seen the occasional apparition or thing that could never be explained. And also it could have been the fact that I know nothing about myself, and because of these strange occurrences it made me feel that I either did not want to know anything or that I could learn something from actually understanding them better.  
In the end though, it just seemed too normal. But the hair rising on the back of my neck did not agree. She shuddered and sank beneath the covers, hiding herself from the dim morning light. Seconds later the same blankets were torn off of her and thrown to the end of her bed. Nadeshiko stood, arms crossed and face disapproving. "Your _Fiancé_would like to spend the day with you so let's hurry up and get your dressed."

'Fiancé,' I thought questioningly. My mind was not awake as of yet and it took me to a moment to clue in on what my brain had categorized as minor details. In the moments that I was drifting in and out of my thoughts Nadeshiko had my arm in her hands and was pulling me towards the closet. She had buried herself in the clothing, and I was guessing she was looking for something appropriate to dress me in. After a few shakes of the head and haphazardly throwing half my wardrobe onto the floor I began to wonder whether it was her that had messed up my room.

Again that thought just made my mind break off into tiny tangents thinking what exactly had been going on. I could feel myself getting dizzy and my heart pounding. The glowing red eyes barricaded my mind and sent more than a few shivers down my spine and back up.

"Amu-san, are you feeling okay?" Nadeshiko was in front of me when I snapped back. Her cool hand was pressed against my forehead. "Your face is burning up. Would you like me to tell Hotori-sama that you are not well and that it would be best for you to stay in your chambers?"

"Uh- I'm perfectly fine, seriously. No big deal, just hand me my outfit and I'll be ready in no time flat," Nadeshiko looked a little put down by my carefree voice. Could she tell that I was just lying to her? That I absolutely felt sick to my stomach and that my head was pounding. It felt as though my juggling balls were repetitively hitting the top of my head. I smiled when Nadeshiko handed me a light short dress. When she left, closing the door tight, I held the dress up to my body, posing in the mirror. A smirk appeared on my face as the silk-like fabric wound its way around me. My pink hair matched the odd patterns on the hem of the dress. It cut off just above my knee's. I sighed, folding the dress over my arm and walking to my window. The cool breeze from the previous night had disappeared and had been replaced by a gentle fall wind. It wasn't as cold as it looked, and actually had a sort of nostalgic feeling to it.  
When the wind picked up I headed back in, firmly closing the balcony doors and stripping myself down when that was done. I threw on some underwear and a simple pale dress slip. Flinging the dress over myself and tightening the straps along the side, pinning my hair up and sliding black flats over my small feet. I only really owned two pairs of shoes. The flats I had chosen were part of my Joker uniform, and they were perfect for just kicking back and going for a simple walk.

I was almost ready to leave, when I heard a small knock on the door.

"Amu?" It was Kukai, and he seemed once more overly excited. I walked over to open the door and addressing him politely with a curtsey.

"What is it Kukai?" I managed to pull a genuine smile while looking at the playful boy.

"I did something terrible to Nadeshiko," He smiled and forced his way into my room. I stared nervously back at the door. Tadase did not like to wait for too long. Although, I managed to forget that when Kukai began stuffing my Jester outfit into his bag.

"Uh, Kukai…?"

"Shh, Amu. I do not want anyone else in the kingdom to find out what I have planned for today," Kukai pulled a folded piece of black fabric from his bag and fanned it out. With a slight pop the piece became sturdier to reveal a small silk top-hat.

My eyes widened.

"I see now. Are you really that bored?" I teased and Kukai just smiled stuffing the hat back in the bag.

"Let's just leave before Kairi or Tadase notices," He grabbed my arm and ducked out into the hall. Kukai usually came and went in the palace all the time. He was born on the grounds and basically lived in the castle. However, if it were not for the fact that he was Tadase's best friend I do not think I would have ever met him.  
Kukai lived in a totally different world then I did. For one –as stated- he could leave the palace and come back whenever, and no one would really take notice. However, I was never allowed to leave without being accompanied by Tadase himself. Even than though Tadase rarely let me out of the carriage. But because of my lack of confidence I never questioned why or asked if I could actually step outside of the palace boundaries. Not that there was ever a chance to. Thankfully that is what I had Kukai for.

"Oi, Amu. Hop in!" Kukai had dropped my hand, and I had been facing a large wooden cart filled to the top with bails of hay.

"Oh, just lovely Kukai. This is indeed how a prince's bride should travel, top-notch." Kukai grinned and threw himself on-top of his horse. I rolled my eyes and pushed head first into the hay, covering myself till my legs disappeared beneath the horribly itchy horse food.

We started moving; the cart rocking along the dirt path, and Kukai began humming songs to himself.

I could feel my stomach churning with the shaky movements.

Kukai drove slowly enough so that it would be easier on me, as well so he would not have to deal with my complaining later. The cart ride was not a long ride, but it sure provided a lot of bumps and I could already feel the bruises and rashes forming on my legs.

"Amu," Kukai's voice was slightly distorted; probably due to the increasing amount of straw digging into my ears.

"Yes?" I tried to communicate, however every time I opened my mouth I opened my mouth I could feel the dirty hay touching the tips of my tongue. Muffling any amount of words I managed to speak.

Kukai laughed. "I am stopping in an alleyway, so you can change. Be ready!"

"Okay," again the bitter taste, although this time I pushed it all aside. Not caring now whether anyone would see me or not. With Kukai's announcement and volume of voice it was easy to tell that we were far enough from the castle that no one would recognize me pink hair or not. Anyways, the people in this part of town were familiar with Kukai and me. It was defiantly not the first time that Kukai and I pulled off a trick like this. He would always grab me and sneak me out in different ways in order to either cheer me up, or just give me a breath of fresh air. But, I was never able to go far.

"It's all clear now, Amu." I wasted no time responding. Leaping from the back of the cart and freeing myself from the itchy tendrils of hay, and flinging the dirty gown off myself. My costume was on in seconds, thanks to the dark deserted alley Kukai had slunk into. However, I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched. When I looked, though, I saw nothing but the rustic walls that blocked me from any other civilians view. '_It is probably just some stray cat.'_  
Finally I had finished getting dressed and nodded to Kukai from behind the cart. He gave me a thumbs up and allowed me to take a moment to gather in what he himself was wearing. The same top-hat he had showed earlier, and now a matching cape was all that was added. His strange spiked golden brown hair was slicked back under the top hat, only to jet out from the back in disarray. His up-class clothing had been ditched for a more common entire of ripped trousers and a simple white blouse. The outfit was completed with a _star_ buckle tied around his neck that probably spun around or made some sort of noise. People gathered around him, instantly.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Children of all ages, I the 'Sky Jack' am pleased to present the beautiful and talented, Amulet!"  
I rolled my eyes at the name Kukai had given us in his introduction. The people seemed to enjoy it though, and there faces glowed with familiarity and excitement as they took in what they heard and saw.

My legs pushed me forward, to dance to Kukai's side.

Cheers and applause echoed in the street. My only response to this was pulling my body back to result in a simple back flip and land on my hands with my legs in the air. Mimicking the same dance steps my legs had taken, I had successfully attracted a larger audience than before.  
Following the original idea I landed back on my feet after another flip. I took out the three balls from my trick the few days before and threw them into the air, catching them in sequence as they fell. A simple juggling trick that gained in popularity and challenge as Kukai began tossing small multi-colored stones that lay across the ground. With my increase in concentration and especially my ego I had become a little cocky.

"Kukai, hat please!" He took his hat from his head and laid it at my feet. Showing it to the audience first and allowing me to continue with my trick.

I slowed the juggling down, and removed on hand from the trick. It now hovered over the top hat. My juggling stopped soon after; the balls now were clenched in my hand. With a loud 'popping' sound and holding onto them tighter, they disappeared. I showed my empty hands to the audience.

A smirk appeared on Kukai's and mine owns face. My open palm that still hovered over the hat, snapped my index and thumb together. The balls re-appeared falling from the flexing hand and landing with and 'thud' into the hat. When eat color was safely back in the hat, I picked it up, showing it once more to the audience.

This was when I returned the hat to Kukai, who in turn placed the hat on his head.

"Now, may I please have some assistance from the crowd?" Kids instantly started to raise there hands. One boy didn't though; a small blonde hair blue eyed boy. I smiled, '_maybe he is just shy.'_ When I reached him he looked up at me, a questioning expression across his face. "Well, how about you?"

He merely nodded and let me take his hand back to Kukai and in-front of the crowd. Kukai began talking, elaborating to the viewers what our next trick would be.

"So, we are going to make something beautiful come out of my hat," he pointed again to the top-hat on his head, flaunting it obsessively. "With the help of this little boy!"

"First, can we ask your name?" I asked, bending down to talk to him at eye-level.

"No," the boy stated bluntly. The crowd went silent.

"Alright then, what should we call you?" Kukai asked, trying to press on and continue with the show.

"You do not need to address me in any way, just continue your little _trick._" The boy did not smile or change his expression at all as he said this. And I felt the urge to just slap him in the face and pick out the nice little black haired girl in the front instead. Kukai however just smirked and took the hat off his head.

"Alright kid, this is what you are going to do." The boy turned, taking the hat as Kukai passed it too him. "We are going to countdown to three after you put the hat on your head. Once we hit three we want you to take the hat off and throw it to the crowd. You got that?"

The boy nodded, placing the too-big hat on his head.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, if you may countdown with us!" I shouted placing myself behind the boy.

"1," Kukai and I began synchronizing with each-other.

"2," The crowd joined in.

"3!" The boy ripped the hat off and three multi-colored birds flapped freely from the confines of the black leather. They circled over the crowd; blue green and red feathers fell from there they flew. The same black haired girl had managed to grab onto the hat. Inside was a rather large amount of candy, matching the birds wings.  
The girl smiled and tugged on the hem of an old woman's dress. The boy was watching them, questioning.

"Did you want some of the candy as well?" The girl noticed him watching her and walked up to him. Her hand was open holding a few of the rainbow colored sticks to him.

The boy stared, nodding slowly and taking the candy from her.  
With another round of applause, Kukai and I bowed than began packing up. I went back into the same alley-way, behind the cart to change.

"You did a nice thing out there today, _Amu_." No, it couldn't be.

When I turned around my suspicions were correct, Ikuto was sitting on the edge of the hey covered cart. His clothing was still the same as the previous night, only minus the jacket. He had a strange white case pulled over his shoulder. I didn't get a good look at it.

"What do you want," I glared, folding my arms over against my chest.

"Isn't that obvious?" He smirked, lifting himself up and slowly making his way towards me. His fingers brushed against my cheek and lift my head closer to his. "I want, you."

My instincts pulled me away, my arms stiffly moving to my sides as my fists clenched. 'Ugh, who is this creep anyways?' Ikuto just laughed, and sat back down on the cart.

"You are easy to tease. And your reactions are priceless!" His laughter was quiet. "But seriously, I did come to ask you something."  
I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"I want you to meet me somewhere, can you do that?"

"Why would I ever want too?" My arms crossed again and I turned away. He reached out and pulled me back to face him.

"You are not the least bit curious about your past?" He was not grinning this time.

"I do, but why would someone like you know." I tried to pry myself free, and keep my excitement to myself. If he did know then this would be my big chance.

"That's what I am going to tell you, but I need to know if you can actually get away from the kiddy king and your little friend over there," he shot a glance to Kukai who was entertaining the village kids with a small game of soccer.

"I can not guarantee, it was hard enough to get here."

"I can help you escape, but you must promise to trust me." Ikuto's finger dragged against my skin. I could feel my knee's giving out under me.

"Fine," I managed to answer just as he pulled his hand away.

Ikuto smirked and got to his feet.

"Later, than; be ready by midnight."

.:*~*:.

Muse - In Your World

_" Too broken to belong  
too weak to sing along  
I'll comfort you my friend  
Helping you to  
Blow it all away "_

.:*~*:.


	5. Bliss

Just Joking - Chapter 5

* * *

.:*~*:.

Muse - Bliss

_" Everything about you is how I wanna be  
Your freedom comes naturally  
Everything about you resonates happiness  
Now I won't settle for less "_

_.:*~*:._

We were covered in dirt. The town we were in was not exactly the filthiest place ever, but it was outside the castle and our mode of transportation was not exactly high class. Kukai was being unusually quick. Maybe he was trying to get back to the palace in time for supper –my stomach growled at this- or maybe it was getting dark. I wouldn't know. The straw still covered my eyes. When we finally got everything packed back away in the shed we hurried in through the back passage of the castle, avoiding any main halls and anyone who would give us a hard time.

Kukai split with me once we hit the second stair way. I just had to get to my room and change before anyone saw me.

"I've been looking for you all day."  
_  
'Damn it,_' I cursed and turned to face him. He just smiled. Tadase stood dressed way to nicely in the silky cloak, well I stood looking like something the cat dragged in. Although, blue did nothing for his fair skin and pale red eyes, I still found the color on him oddly charming.

"Where were you? I thought I told Nadeshiko to get your ready for today, I had some big plans." He was not really looking at me when he spoke, rather towards the ground while baring a shy blush on his face. It was quite cute for him.

"Sorry. Kukai came to me as I was getting ready, and kind-of dragged me out not telling me anything," I lied, trying to remind calm and cool. I was not going to just put all the blame on Kukai though, but I was tempted too. However, if I did then trying to get out next time would just be a _royal_ pain. Tadase got closer to me, grazing my exposed arm. I shuttered, moving away subtly and breathing deeply. I did not know whether this feeling was nerves of just terror. But I did know that I did not want him touching me.

"Please tell me next time if you are with him. I trust Kukai with my life, but if anything were to happen you Amu-chan, my future bride," he took my hand in his. I resisted the instinct to pull away. "I do not know what I would do."

"Hotori-kun…" He let go of my hand as I addressed him. I definitely sounded nervous, and it was a miracle that my voice did not crack.  
He sighed and forced a smile. "I want to celebrate our engagement in a simpler way. No parties, no guests to shake hands with, maybe a simple dinner with our friends."

I stared at him. His crimson eyes lighting up with excitement. I however, never responded to him or gave him any input. The idea of me actually getting married to him still bothered me. Guilty, I did say yes but the feelings in me wanted to say no. I was not ready for this. Tadase took my hand again, drawing circles on the back of my head with his thumb.

"Come on now, let's get you cleaned up. We have a marvelous dinner to attend!" He dragged me up the stairs and all the way to my room. I could see the sky darkening with not the sun setting over the horizon but with large rain clouds causing the sky to rumble with an soon to come storm. _'Would Ikuto still come?'_ I thought, eyeing my window. Tadase had gone over to close them and followed with shutting the curtains. The only thing now that was keeping the room somewhat light was a few flickering candles that decorated my bedroom. My room had never looked so creepy.

"So, uh, can you leave so I can get dressed?" I pressed side glancing at both him and the door to my room that I had yet to move away from. He just smiled.

"Of course," he moved towards me, taking the door handle in his hand. "However, Amu-chan, do not be too long. I'll be waiting downstairs for you.

I got dressed almost immediately after he left. First I had to make sure he was not peeping through any holes in the wall. And second, I re-opened the curtains to my window. If Ikuto was coming tonight I wanted to welcome him into my room, not shut him out and leave him in the rain.  
That's just mean.

So when I was actually finished dressing and heard a tap on my window, I jumped so high up I thought for a second I would be clinging to the ceiling. Instead I held back a scream and headed for the now drenched glass doors. Thunder boomed loudly outside, and lighting cracked across the sky illuminating Ikuto's form. He was pressed against the window with his entire outfit covered with the rain.

"Are you crazy?" I half whispered half yelled at him once he was pulled by me into my room. The candle lights had blown out, probably because no one had thought to refill the oil in them. So  
Ikuto and I were stuck sitting in the dark, only to see when lighting lit up my room.

"Depends on the situation. In this case, someone like me running through the rain… Well I think I must be." I could not see him but I knew he was smiling.

"Do you want a towel? Or something," I offered leading him to where I think was my bed. For a moment though, I think he was leading me. Especially when he sat on the edge of the mattress first, and pulled me to sit beside him.

"I do not think you would be able to find one with your eyes. For now I think I'll just try to dry off like this." I felt him moving the mattress under me. Then wet skin brush against my arm. It was cold, and sent more then just shivers up my spine. Something heavy dropped to the floor in front of me. Then Ikuto's hair brushed against my shoulder, and did not move. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards his chest.  
Although, that's when I realized what heavy object had been dropped onto the dark floor.

"You. Pervert." I squealed pushing against his bare chest. He just tightened.

"You're so warm, and I think I might catch a cold if I do not warm up soon," I relaxed, letting him steal any amount of warmth I gave off. If he got sick, the chances of me getting my answers would probably become very slim. After a few minutes of sitting like that though, I began to shiver. Ikuto moved his arms away noticing the shakes my body was giving, but his head still remained resting on my shoulder. Soon though, the silence began to bother me and the position got awkward really fast. That and I had a small paranoia that if we stayed like this for to long, Tadase would either come back or Ikuto would fall asleep.

"Oi, Ikuto. We should really get at of here, Tadase might –"

"Let him," he scoffed, letting me in on his distaste for the blonde haired boy. I just shrugged him off uncomfortably.

"I do not think that is wise. Tadase has been a little weird these days," My eyes flashed to the door, making sure it was still empty. Other then the dim light that surrounded the door frame it was black.

"Weirder then usual?" Ikuto just pulled himself up, and put his shirt back on. I ignored his comment and made my way across the room. I swung the door open and looked around; no one was in the hall. '_Now would be the time to leave.'_

"Hurry up and get over here," I could barely make out Ikuto's body in the dim light. He was digging through my closet. When he finally came to meet me he held Miki in his hands. "Why are you taking her?"

"Because, it belongs to you, thus it does not need to be hidden in a box." He placed the little blue kitten in my hand and looked past my head and into the hall way. "I know my way around here, so I'll go first. I'll have less of a chance of getting caught then you will anyways. You aren't exactly light on your feet."  
I pushed away my desire to kick him in the groin for that. _'How dare he hint that I'm slightly over weight?!'_

Ikuto vanished around the corner while I followed a few meters behind. It was better than staying directly beside him only to get myself even more in trouble with Tadase then before. Although, Ikuto managed to make quick work of the castle, leading me out of the giant maze-like palace in moments.

"So where are we going exactly." I struggled to keep pace with his long strides.

"Somewhere we won't be followed," He coughed, shaking his head slightly as it began to once more become drenched. "And somewhere dry."  
"I see," my hands rubbed against my arms. Because of my eagerness to escape undetected I had forgotten my coat.  
Ikuto noticed this and pulled his jacket off leaving him in just his drenched t-shirt. "It's a little wet, but the inside is real fur. So it should help."  
"What about you? You are soaking wet already."

"You're more important right now, and it is only right that I gave up my jacket for a woman. Miniature or not," Ikuto shrugged slowing his legs down. We were approaching the prince's barn. Was Ikuto planning on travelling on horse back? In a thunderstorm?

Before I could say anything I was being lifted onto the back of a large black horse. Well black as far as I could tell. The stable had no source of light and the lighting had managed to stop. Ikuto followed up onto the horse after me, and gripped the reins while wrapping his arms once more around my waist. With the horses sudden gallop I leaned back into Ikuto's chest.

The horse was probably the most uncomfortable thing I had ever ridden. That was saying something, seeing as I had been snuck out of the castle in the most awkward of ways at least a dozen times. The only thing mildly comforting was the warmth that Ikuto's chest was providing. It was strange that I felt so calm and connected to him. Maybe because he knew something about me and that was what I craved most of all right now. Knowledge about my past, or just anything relating to myself in general was what I wanted.  
I barely noticed when the horse stopped and I was being picked up again. Ikuto gave the horse a pat along the side of his neck and whispered something in its ear. The horse slammed its front hoof on the ground and trotted away from us. Ikuto led me down the street, in the opposite direction of the horse. I was confused.

"What about your horse?"

"Yoru can find his own way home," Ikuto stopped outside a building that was lit up. It seemed to be the only one open along the street. "In you go."  
Ikuto held the door open for me and I gladly accepted it all while hiding the blush on my face. When I looked up to see where we were I was unsure what to do. There was half a dozen old drunk looking men eyeing both Ikuto and I. None of them looked at all friendly, and I could feel my legs shaking.  
"Calm down, Amu." He placed his hand on my back pushing me forward with him, then stopping when we reached a bar stool.

"Ikuto-kun? Is that you?" Someone popped up from behind bar. He had shaggy orange color hair that covered most of his shoulders. He was taking a rag to an empty glass, drying it. "Boy what are you doing out so late?"

"The usual Nikaidou, only for two please," Ikuto nodded in his direction and the orange haired man pulled out two glasses from underneath the bar table, and handed both Ikuto and I the glasses. I stared as the man began to poor what looked like milk into them. '_Why would they serve milk at a bar…?_'

"So who is this lovely little lady?" Nikaidou looked me over, as I played with the rim of the glass. Ikuto had already managed to guzzle his down. I however, barely took a sip of mine.

"She is just some girl I found out in the rain."  
I flashed him a questioning glance. _'Some girl?!'  
_  
"Well, will you be staying here again?" The man pulled a set of keys out from his pockets, and twirled them along his fingers.

"Of course." Ikuto handed Nikaidou a few coins and slid of the bar stool, turning to me to offer his hand. I declined and followed Ikuto's movements. He led me to the back of the bar and up the stairs, Nikaidou trailing behind us. Once we were upstairs, the man pushed past us to unlock a door, and Ikuto dragged me in with him. _'That is the second time today that I have been forced into a room.'_ Ikuto waved to the bartender who just nodded and smiled to us.

"Now. Do you want to get some sleep first?" Ikuto made his way to the window, looking down at the stormy, washed away streets. It took a moment for me to acknowledge what he was saying. Not only did he take me to some unknown bar, but I was probably hours away from the castle, with someone I barely knew, I was absolutely starving, completely tired and possibly going to get extremely sick from all the stress. All this came down on me in a second and as soon as that realization hit I suddenly began to curse my naïve mind.

"Ikuto, how long do expect me to stay here?" I blurted out.

"You do not want me to answer that…" Ikuto did not face me. Instead he sat near the window, continuing to look at the pouring rain.

"Well then," I barely had the chance to think about what I would be asking him when I was finally able to. It wasn't like I could just say 'tell me everything,' that might not be enough. I wanted specifics. Who were my parents? Where was I born? What is Miki too me? Who are you too me? Why am I with Tadase? Why do I have no memories of my childhood what so ever? My mind filled with many questions that I thought he could answer. But he might not be able too. Hell he might not even know me what so ever. Maybe I was just some girl. Maybe he was someone to be afraid of. Maybe I should have listened to Tadase's warning and just ignored him and pushing Ikuto away. Although it was too late now and I had to say something, the silence was killing me. "Where do we start?"

The silence continued to eat away. Ikuto was tense by the window. His face was illuminated only by the small lantern light Nikaidou had left us. Ikuto did not seem the least bit happy.

"Do you know the story of the Demon Princess?" He spoke, his voice rough. Like he did not want to be saying anything about it, and I understood why. Of course I knew the story, it was a terrible story, and people would say that if you talked about it too much that you would be eternally cursed.

"Nobuko-sensei and Nadeshiko told it to me and some other kids when we were younger." I responded, watching Ikuto's face warily.

"Want to tell me what they told you, then?"

"Um," he wanted me to tell him a story? A bad one at that. "Well, apparently the Demon Princess was a young girl who was able to charm men. She could do anything she wanted and had rule over an entire kingdom. When it came time for her to choose a prince, she became vainer then usual and refused all of them. Then a young prince came from a far away kingdom, stating that he was madly in love with her and promised her everything, she gave in. That night the kingdom wanted to celebrate there marriage so they through some ball. But the princess never showed up." I paused, thinking about what happened next. The story usually pissed me off, and I never liked it. I looked at Ikuto to see that his fists where clenched and his bangs here covering his eyes. I continued. "Apparently she was having some sort of relationship with her royal guard …"

I stopped. Ikuto looked almost sick. "Ikuto? Are you okay…"

"I'm fine," he hissed, unclenching his fists and putting them on the back of his head. "What else do you know?"

"Um, the princess eventually ended up getting pregnant but she had a miscarriage and the princess was banished from the kingdom. The guard ran away out of shame. And the prince was devastated," I finished looking up at Ikuto. His hands now covered his face.  
He began laughing. Although, it was not a normal laugh, almost sadistic.

"That's what they are telling you!" He continued laughing, his nails scratched the sides of his face. One of his hands coiled around his hair and began pulling. Ikuto's eyes widened as he looked down at me. I could see a faint trail of blood running along his cheek, but he was completely serious now. "What is your honest opinion of the story."

"I hate it. It is stupid and pointless and teaches nothing. The princess was selfish and vain and does not deserve her title. I do not like her." My attitude shined through that statement, and for once I was proud of the fact that I could be obnoxiously blunt.

"Really?" Ikuto's face was white. He turned away. "Because, I love her."

.:*~*:.

Muse - Bliss

_" Give me all the peace and joy in your mind  
I want the peace and joy in your mind "_

_.:*~*:._

**Review? **


	6. Undisclosed Desires

Just Joking- Chapter 6

* * *

.:*~*:.

Muse - Undisclosed Desires

_" I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart "_

.:*~*:.

"Passionate confession there, but how could you love someone so self centered and who is probably the most conceited princess that I have ever –"

"Shut-up!" Ikuto pushed his hand against my eyes. His hand attached itself to my arm, coiling his long pale fingers around the exposed skin. My back was up against the wall and my legs were trembling. "Stop insulting what you have yet to understand."

"Stop putting me in the position to do so!" I hissed back, breaking my arm free of his grasp. "And stop touching me, it feels weird."

"Weird?" Ikuto dropped his hands to his sides, but he was still hovering over me. I could feel my heart pounding and I turned away, hiding my expression from him.

"Yes weird, my body feels like it is on fire."

"Those are good feelings. Besides earlier you were perfectly fine with leaning into me, so why can't it be the same for me?" Ikuto proceeded with getting closer, before I felt more heat swelling up. My arms came to my defense, pushing him back.

"You pervert!"

"Ah, you are still easy to tease," he rolled off the bed and lay sprawled out on the floor.

"You need to learn to stop that, it's annoying…"

"But why?" he looked up through his bangs. "It's so _fun_."

"Says you," I backed up and lay curled up at the farthest possible place away from him on the bed. Together we sat in silence. Whether it was because of the fact that it was completely awkward or just hard to start talking, but none-the-less it was quiet.

"Would you like to see another side of the story?" His voice startled me. It got darker in the room, and I could only make out the outline of his body. The candle's oil was running low, but I could still see him moving slowly towards me.

"What do you mean by 'see'? "

"Amu, I can show you memories of that story; however that would require me touching you again." He moved his hand towards my face, laying it out as if to take my own in his.

"Wait, memories?" I looked between him and his hand. Ikuto did not bare any expression though, as if he were concentrating on something intensely.

"Yes." His answer was simple, and I was still hesitant to take his hand. He however, was not. "You are going to make this harder than it has to be, I see." He grabbed my hand and pulled me against him, his fingers pressing my eyes shut. Warmth radiated from his palm. "Now, please relax. This is going to be hard on me and I need to concentrate."

"Uh- okay," I shuddered as the darkness of the room began to shatter around me. It was as if the room itself had dissolved into hundreds, maybe thousands of tiny glass fragments. The old scathed wooden walls of the bar were replaced by an odd grey fog that refused to clear. I could still feel Ikuto's hand pressing against my eyes.

However, Ikuto was nowhere in sight.

The fog cleared. Sounds were heard. Two people? No, by their figures they were not people. One bared huge wings, bigger than the birds of prey I had seen. Possibly that of a gargoyle's wing span. I could not make out any facial features; the fog was still blocking that much. But I could make out their gender. The one with the wings was a male, and the smaller one who lay on the ground was female. She was holding something in her arms. The male seemed to be unhappy.

"How dare you!" The man bellowed, spikes appearing along his forearms. He was raising them above his head, getting ready to thrust them into her but before she could the woman jumped away. The small object in her arms remained. Whatever it was, it remained wrapped up and I could not make it out, the woman protected it from the man. "You wench! You brought such a shame upon my family! To bring such a _thing_ into this world, it is unheard of! How can I die knowing something like that will be left here to carry on my name?"

"That is easy," the woman's spoke, her voice low and rabid. "I kill you."  
The same spikes appeared all over her body; though this time they shot out and plunged right into the man. The woman collapsed right after, managing to not land on the item she carried. The blanket moved from the object slightly, allowing me to make out what it was inside.  
'_A baby?'_

Indeed it was a child. It had no features either, the same as the other two creatures. There was no color to this world, this memory. It was all black and white, and highly disturbing. Every detail was outlined; blood pouring from the wounds of the man and woman, the dirt-covered scars and clothing. Admitting that I was scared would not be able to cover it. Although, as another form transitioned into the foggy scene the child began crying. It was a cat. Bigger than any normal barn cat I'd seen, but rather small for what I think it was. Possibly a young panther? Again though it was hard to tell, still there were no features.

The cat went to the woman's side, nudging her with his paw. The woman grabbed the cat suddenly; a yowl broke out from the cats' mouth. Even I was startled.

"Take the child! Go back to the castle! Hurry, I do not think that he is dead…" The woman let go and the cat whined, while walking over to the child. He sniffed and the child reached up to grab the cat. It hissed in response and leapt away.

A small boy took its position when I took the chance to blink.

The boy picked up the girl. He had to be no more than 5 years old, but the boy seemed to understand everything and easily went along with the situation. He began running back into the fog.

Again the fog clouded over, and the scenes continued changing. But I only caught bits and pieces of each. The same cat was appearing, though it did not look as small as it did before. The cat seemed to grow with each scene flashing before my eyes. Each scene projected the cat in a different somewhat violent position; claws unsheathed, fangs bared and sometimes jumping in the air or bracing itself for an attack.

Though in between the images, a faceless girl appeared. She as well was growing, and becoming taller.  
A loud bell rang and the scene was stable.

"Princess, you should be studying." The cat sat behind the girl. She was on her knees, looking over a bush of colorless flowers.

"Oh, live a little," she laughed walking along the edge of the bush. Her dress dragged along the ground, gathering the mud on the hem. "Studying is so boring, and it is such a beautiful day!"  
"Whatever."

The cat walked along side the girl, his head moving back and forth watching for anyone else.

More flashes of images between the cat and the girl flashed past my eyes. I could feel my head pulsing with a new headache, although I could not hear myself make any groan that I knew I would be making.

The girl stood in front of a large audience. Well dressed men stood across from her. The girl shook her head and turned from them. The cat just followed, but stopped when the men behind him began talking. The girl had disappeared through a dark passage.

"Who does she think she is? Avoiding _us_ like the way she did?"

"Be quiet! The cat is watching us…"

"That thing? It's completely useless. All it does it follow the princess around, nothing more. It's just a stupid mangy Pet."

"You sure about that?" The cat once more had turned into a boy. This time however, he was older and much more built. Cat ears were atop his head and a long tail flicked out behind him. His nails had grown out into long silver claws.

"You are a demon?!"

"Obviously. But you are nothing but a worthless piece of shit that does not deserve to be in the princess's eyesight." The boy took his claw and dragged it up against the man's chest, causing his dress shirt to fall open and expose his hairy chest.

"You will regret that you stupid feline," the man snarled and reached for his sword.

Guards surrounded him in seconds, their beast forms exposed.

"Do you wish to start a war over an insult a simple commoner gave you?" He smirked, laying his hands at his side casually. "That is not very prince-like of you."

"Fine," he dropped his hand as well, closing his shirt up and turning away. The other smaller man followed. "Do not think that this is over between us, though. I am not just a simple prince. You have said the wrong thing today, cat."

The people dissolved and someone stood in the doorway. He was small, and had three or four guards around him. The princess and cat stood a few feet away, almost analyzing the new person. While the cat stood in front of the girl she bowed, and the other man smiled and followed her bow with his own.

"Hello Princess," his voice rang out around the room. It sounded almost like a song. I could feel myself cooling down from the heat Ikuto placed on me considerably. It was almost a relief.

"Hello there Prince Kiseki, I trust your travel went smoothly?" The princess smiled at him and led him further into the main hall.

"As smoothly as it can on dirt roads," he smiled and took the princess' hand, placing a light kiss on it. The girl gasped and turned away. "Now, about my request…"

"I have listened and thought it over, and I humbly accept." She bowed.

The prince looked up at her through silver hair. Although the dream like state had not provided any color what-so-ever, the shade of the prince's hair was almost real. I could even make out distinct features on the boy. His eyes stood out. They pulsed with a red glow, and glistened in the dull light from the large windows that adorned the castle walls.

"I have a request though, princess."

"But of course, anything for my new fiancé!" The princess's smile spread across her face, although her voice sounded overly eager; almost like her joy was nothing but an act. I scowled.

"I want to celebrate our engagement –hopefully I am not putting you on the spot by saying this- and I want to do that tonight."

The princess just nodded.

But the cat just stared at the two like they were insane. He obviously disapproved of their horrible decision making.

"As you can probably see," he pointed to the window where a large group of carriages had already begun gathering. "I have already made plans."

"You are so prepared Prince Kiseki!" The Princess had swooned a bit more and I was forced not gag at the sight.

The prince looked to the feline by the princess' leg. He smiled and reached his hand out. The cat hissed and moved in front of the princess.

"Oi, what's your problem?" The Princess looked down, placing her hand on the large feline's fur.

"I guess he can tell I am more of a dog person," Kiseki laughed.

The three faded once more. Images scrolled across my eyes and finally rested on one. The Princess was standing at the edge of the ball room, watching as Prince Kiseki stood at the balcony ledge introducing himself and giving out orders.

Although the princess this time did not seem the least bit happy. She looked more or less confused by the sight, and possibly did not know where she was. She looked around at the gathering crowd. There was no familiar faces, and even the cat was nowhere to be seen. I studied her movements. She was side-stepping along the wall, making sure no one would see her or make eye contact with her. Then in a split second and with a quick dash she headed through a large door and out into what appeared to be a large garden.  
The moon illuminated everything, and the flowers danced in time with the music that slowly faded into the background behind us.

Instead the repetitive classical tunes were replaced with the faint sound that echoed around both her and I. The princess began to blindly follow the sound into the garden. I myself felt the music's notes and even felt compelled to go on.

She stopped at the edge of the hedges. Beyond them was the horizon gently touching the moon; the trees framed around it. But even though the silver-blue light was beautiful as it cast itself against the foliage, the picturesque scene did not compare to the man that stood in front of her, dragging a bow across his instrument, eyes closed and completely silhouetted against the eerie moonlight.

I was shocked. The way the man stood and the music that came from him. It made me so… sad. The princess had frozen and just stared, and as did I. Once the song finished, the man still did not open his eyes. He lowered the violin to his side and let out a silent sigh.

"You play beautifully," she spoke softly, debating on whether or not to approach the man.

"Princess…" his voice was questioning, scared and definitely surprised. The way his hands shook, he was nervous and probably trying to find a way to escape.

"I've never heard such a song," the princess began, attempting to keep the man there and probably coaxing him on to play something more. "It was very… pure, however, filled with sadness." She spoke innocently, taking some steps forward and placing herself in the moonlight. "Did you write it?"  
The man nodded.

"Why would you write such a sad song?"

He was silent for a moment, probably thinking of an appropriate way to answer the princess's question.

"Because I am sad." I was not expecting that and by the looks of it neither was the princess.

"Why?"

"You are asking a lot of questions princess," he took a step forward. "Are you ordering me to tell you, or is curiosity getting the best of you?"

"Eh?" She squeaked.

"It's not safe for little girls to be wondering outside at night, someone might just come out of the bushes and attack you." Another step. "You make an excellent target to any selfish man."

"W-what are you-?"

"So innocent, so pure." His hand reached out and caressed her cheek. "And so beautiful."

"Hey! What gives you the right to touch me!" She shouted, swatting his hand away and folding her arms against herself.

"The answer to your question," he started, and she looked back at him as he smirked. "Someone very special to me is out of my reach. I am unable to love her anymore."

Both the princess and I stared at the man.

"If you love her, you should go after her… No matter what the cost," she paused and he drew in closer. "A-am I right?"

"Yes. You are." The man's face was directly at eye level with hers. I tensed up watching this, and tingles shivered up through my spine. I watched as his arm reached out and drifted along her arm, his fingers making small little patterns on her skin. Goosebumps appeared on my arms. "She is in my reach now."

Silence took over while the man made an attempt to touch any exposed skin on the girl. His hands tangled into her hair and pulled her to his chest. He shuddered and began crying.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled against him.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I said something to upset you, didn't I? Or maybe I reacted the wrong way…"

"No, you silly girl." His face was serious, and his eyes were searching hers before turning to slits. I could make out a faint indigo glow in them. "You see, I am getting a little too full of myself and probably moving way too fast. Although right now with you standing too openly in front of me and no one around, no else to _see_, well… "

He stopped moving and began taking in the princess' expression. I wanted to move closer, get a better view of it myself. The princess only gasped and raised her hand to meet the side of his cheek.

"Those eyes…" she inhaled. "You can not possibly be…"

"Aye, princess," before either said anything else, two thick blue cat ears and a matching tail appeared on his body.

"How- What?"

"I'm sorry for hiding this from you for so long, but it goes against everything I have been taught. I am not allowed to reveal my true demon form to you princess."

The princess and that cat demon stood staring at each other. The silence was slightly disturbing and willed someone to talk, especially since the moon was beginning to fade behind some clouds.

Finally the princess spoke up, removing her hand from his face.

"I've been walking around the last few days with no thoughts what so ever. I haven't been able to think freely, or even control my actions, then tonight it feels like my eyes opened and I had no idea where I was!" She growled out at him, stepping back and away from his face that still remained inches from hers. "Why did you leave my side?"

"If I tell you, you'll hate me."

"I could never hate you! You've been my friend for the longest time. You've seen me grow up, talked to me, and protected me. You are the only family I have ever known, and you have never once left me alone… So I need to know now!"

She fell to her knees, gasping for air. "I do not want to be just a symbol anymore. An object this country uses for power… I want to feel something." I was about to run to her side, forgetting that I was only roaming around through these memories.

Although even as I thought this, I was pulled into another scene. This scene however I did not need to see. Both the cat demon and the princess lay on a bed. Most of their bodies were covered with a thin white sheet. I could feel myself turning red with embarrassment. _'That pervert, showing me this!'_ My mind instantly cleared when the girl began talking.

"How did we end up here, exactly?" her voice was no more than a whisper, and I had to strain my ears to hear it. But I did pick up on the fact that she was holding in a slight laugh.

"Well, I think it was after your waterworks that you threw your arms around me and put your lips to mine." He clearly was amused. The princess's short giggle however was stopped.

"So… What will come of this?" She lifted herself off of him, looking down through her bangs.

"Princess, please don't-"

"I'm going to get in trouble… The kingdom, my friends, Prince Kiseki, none of them will ever look at me the same!"

"I do not want you regretting this decision _we_ made. And I do not want that foolish _prince_," he spat out the word. "To be the one thing on your mind right now. " His ears flattened against his head. "If anything happens, I'll be here for you."

She nodded, twisting herself in his arms and resting her head in the crock of his neck. He followed by wrapping his arms around her. She began kissing his neck, and a small moan left his lips.

"You never answered my question," she spoke after a few moments so that I wished I could cover my ears and eyes so I could give the both of them some privacy.

"W-what?" he was gasping, probably a little too caught up in the moment.

"Why were you not by my side?"

Another awkward pause. I sighed, wishing at least that their moans would come back. Because honestly, waiting was more annoying.

"Blame your little prince for that," the cat's hand played with a strand of her hair. "He wants me out of your life, and out of this kingdom. He knows I am the only one that can not be manipulated by his little siren tricks."

"Prince Kiseki? But he was so nice-" she gripped the sheet nervously. "Why did you not tell me?"

"Princess, I am supposed to protect you. That does not just mean that if someone were to hold a knife to you neck that I would have to kill them on sight. I have to keep you happy and safe. Mentally and physically. You appeared to love him, and I could not ruin that happiness for you." He pulled her back down. "And believe me, there was so many moment when I could have just slip my claws into his throat."

She pulled herself up, the blanket falling from her shoulder. Her short cut hair fell in a frame around her face.

"Thank you."

The memory shattered once more. The princess now sat in her room alone. She lay with her shirt up. Her small fingers trailed back and forth against the exposed skin.

"Princess," That cat appeared at the foot of her bed, his tail copying the pattern of her fingers behind him.

"I know what I am doing."

"No you don't! You are endangering yourself by allowing this!" The cat hissed, lashing his tail like a whip. It snapped against the bed.

"What do you want me to do? Kill our child! How can you possibly think I would?" She laid her palms open on her stomach and pulled herself up. "I am going to protect this baby with everything I have got."

The cat lowered his head and jumped to the floor, "I am sorry."

Both she and I watched him walk to the door.

"I'm going to get some air. Do not leave this room till I come back."

She nodded.

The memory melted into the blurred faces of at least a dozen soldiers. They seemed to have their weapons raised and pointed towards the overly large cat, standing in the middle of their circle.

"Tch," the cat scoffed flicking his ears back. "Betrayed by my own comrades."

"They are not yours anymore, you thieving cat. Because your precious princess belongs to me now, and her kingdom and these stupid lazy men are mine." The silver haired prince stepped between the soldiers. A smile crossed his face, but it was not a happy one. Instead it glowed menacingly down at the cat. "The princess has me now, she does not need you. You are no longer part of this kingdom. You are her _enemy_."

"You fucking Siren! You did something to her!" His yowl echoed, and his teeth were bared. He flashed his eyes to where I stood. Beside me was the princess and I could finally make out the color of her eyes. Although, I wish I couldn't. They were gold, the same as mine, but no light was showing through them. It was as if the princess no longer was there. "Please! Let her go! I'll do anything!"

_"Anything?"_

The memories finally disappeared. But I could still see the taunting smile the prince had gave the cat in the final scene.

I was back in the bar. Ikuto was leaning against the wall, gasping for air and holding the same hand that had been against my eyes now against his chest. He was clutching at his heart. One of his legs was resting against mine, and I could feel every bit of warmth in my body swarm to that point.

"Ikuto, are you okay?" I spoke, his eyes opened to meet my own.

"I used a lot a magic. It put a huge-" he winced, curling his legs into his stomach. "Strain on me."

I continued watching him struggle with gaining his breath, deciding on something to do to help him. I got to my feet.

"I'll go get you some water," I rushed out of the room. Not only to help him, but to escape the overheating and the fact my mind and heart were completely out of whack with each other. My mind was still trying to process what was going on, while my heart didn't care. It just thumped quickly inside me. I scowled, not liking this feeling at all.

"Amu-" I could hear Ikuto moan. "Don't go-"

But I was already half-way downstairs and I could not make out anything he said. Anyways, why wouldn't he want me to help him? Clearly he needed some sort of assistance.

"Nikaidou-san, would it be too much trouble…"

I looked across the bar to see Tadase standing in the door way, behind him stood Kukai and a few other fully armored men. I winced. Was this the reason Ikuto had constantly looked out the window, or why he did not want me to leave the room?

Obviously. By the looks on Tadase's face he was not here for a late night drink with a few friends but instead he had tailed me here.  
The prince smirked, his eyes that same dark red again. The dim bar lights cast an eerie glow onto his blonde hair, turning it almost silver.

"Too much trouble indeed."

.:*~*:.

Muse - Undisclosed Desires

_" Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Tease me  
You are the one "_

.:*~*:.


	7. Time is Running Out

Just Joking - Chapter 7

* * *

.:*~*:.

Muse - Time is Running Out

" _Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation  
You will squeeze the life out of me _ "

.:*~*:.

Tadase stood no more than a few metres away. The only thing that had separated us was a few wooden tables and matching chairs that could easily be thrown aside with a simple push. My arms rattled against my sides, feeling as though slight convulsions were bubbling through me. The same horrified feelings crept over me as that dark night in my room.

Although, I think the horror went deeper than that. It took over my body causing me to flinch with even an ounce of movement. My own breathing was scaring me, as well as the slight flick of my bangs dangling in the corner of my eyes. Even though my senses were quite alert and it was almost completely silent, my mind failed to comprehend what was going on.

"So Amu-chan, you really think you can just leave me sitting at an empty table, starving for your presence?" He took a step forward. "That's just cruel, Amu-chan."

"Stop calling me that!" I screamed, my voice coming through my lips uncontrollably. My body shrunk, pressing my hands to my head and allowing my fingers to coil through my hair. I tried to stop the urge to pull out the thin strands, but failed hoping that the increasing pain would stop his voice. The way he had spoken my name echoed and burned inside my head. When I had closed my eyes a snake-like smile took its place in the darkness of the shut lids.

I wanted to shout again, but fear held it back. That and the sudden pressure of a large warm hand placed on my shoulder. It comforted me and gave me the resolve to lower my arms back to my sides. The hand pushed me gently against the wall, and the person whose limb the hand belong to took place in front of me.

Ikuto blocked me from Tadase's view; my heart ceased its non-stop pounding.

"Oh look, if it isn't my old friend!" Tadase laughed. "Ikuto, how are you?"

"I was no friend of yours." His retort came out in a low growl.

"Oh really, I was under the impression we were great _pals."  
_  
Both Ikuto and I cringed, although Ikuto had proceeded into forcing me closer to the wall as Tadase had took yet another step forward.

"Far from it," he hissed out, this time louder. Though Ikuto had put already too much stress onto himself and his attempt at sounding strong only came out as a shallow cough.  
"Well if that's the case," Tadase's smirk disappeared. "Hand the girl over."

"Not a chance." Ikuto grabbed my wrist and twisted around, pulling me back up the stairs. I could hear Tadase and his guards already moving around on the main floor, tossing the tables out of their way. It was a shock to find that we had successfully made it back to the room and had the door locked just in time.

Although we were basically trapped in here for a short period of time until Tadase just snapped his fingers and his guards broke the door in. And the current situation did not really have the right opportunity and time to think of other options than just jumping blindly out the window.

"Are there people outside?"

Was Ikuto serious? Were we really going to launch ourselves into a muddy street where we could probably break all our limbs and die?

He just looked at me dumbly and dropped my wrist, bracing himself against the door. There was no other choice than, I decided, so I followed his lead rushing towards the window.

I looked out, noticing a half a dozen assembled men looking directly at me. "There are."

"Open it," Ikuto laid his open palm against the wooden door. I did not bother asking what he was doing and what he planned on gaining by removing his weight from the door, but I did not get a chance to ask. I was too busy trying to pry the stiff window open.

"It's no use, it –" Ikuto came over and grabbed the first object he could get his hand on; a small candle stand that had been sitting in the center of the table in the room. He smashed through the glass. It shattered into pieces, creating a small enough hole for me to crawl through.

"Look over there." Ikuto pointed across the street, and I squinted to make out the faint figure of someone crouching on the roof. "Once I get back to the door, she will come over here and take you out of the town. Listen to her, don't ask questions. I'll answer you later."

I was about to retort when he stopped me by locking his violet eyes with my own.  
"I promise."

"But what about you? You can't fit through this hole, and Tadase will kill you for this." I half whispered and half screamed at him.

"I'll be fine," he smirked bending down to my ear. I could feel his lips linger there for a moment and the hot breath that escaped them as they parted to continue his sentence. "I'll just stay long enough to cause a distraction so you can escape."

My eyes widened. '_Escape?'_ I could not comprehend the word for a moment. What reason did I have for escaping? Tadase was no danger to me. He just wanted Ikuto to let me go back with him. Right?

I shook my head, matching his now glaring indigo eyes.

"There is no need for me to escape." My voice came out strong, for once. How unfitting.

The words seemed right, and my _conscience _actually managed to agree with my forwardness. Ikuto basically kidnapped me, took me to a strange place, and filled my head with lies.  
Perfectly logical.

I swore for a moment I could hear the voice in my head laugh at me.

My arms rose without me even noticing, and they wrapped themselves around Ikuto's neck.

"I could just turn you in right now, and go home with Tadase." Again, the awkwardly strong sounding voice broke through. Ikuto's eyes shrunk at my words.

"Home?" He muttered.

'_He doesn't understand you Amu.'_ Understand me? _ 'Not like Tadase'_

That's right, Tadase understands me and accepts me. Ikuto just took me from my home and brought me to a run down bar to fill my head with bizarre stories of demons and fairy tales. Those things did not exist. They were wives tales told to make children scared, and I was no child. I was old enough to make my own choices, and Ikuto had not allowed me to make this choice. I needed to get back to Tadase, he was the only person I needed right now, and he would never lie to me.

Ikuto made no attempt to break my grasp, but just stared down at me. One hand was on the door, sealing it shut with some unknown force. All I could see was an eerie purple light drawn around the tips of his fingers. It sent chills up my spine.

Someone was behind me. They had called out Ikuto's name. She made her way, slowly, into my view. I had recognized her. Not by her unusually long blonde hair and purple eyes, but rather the large trident she was wielding. That weapon was aimed at my throat.

I barely flinched, or even registered that the current situation was at all life threatening.

"Utau, put your weapon down." Ikuto spoke calmly, his other hand making its way towards the door. My grip tightened with his sudden movement.

"Not until she lets go of you," the girl held my eyes for a moment until I was right back locked onto Ikuto's. It was weird to see that they both possessed the same fierce glare. I briefly wondered if they were related.

"She won't-"

"Than I'll make her!" The blonde changed her footing, planting herself in a more secure position. The room, however, provided no room for her to properly aim. Though, her strength alone could still give her enough to possibly impale, even in the current position.

"Do not touch her." I was startled and almost terrified at the change in the tone of his voice. I could feel the shivers down my spine. His voice managed to make the girl back off for half a second, before she was tense once again. Then his voice got calmer, noticing the reaction from the both of us, "She can not let go."

Wrong. I could let go, but this man would just run away and my hands were the only thing keeping him here.  
"Why?" The blonde muttered through her clenched teeth.

"Because, Amu is very weak," the statement was not just an answer to the girl's question, but rather a subtle message to get my blood boiling. And that it did. My anger caught me and actually let my grip loosen for a fraction of a second. Ikuto took the chance to catch his breath.

"Who the hell do you think you are, calling me weak?"

He said nothing, just flinched and stared at the door.

"You are the man that stole me and brought me out here! You need to go with Tadase!" I shouted, my vision become rough and shaky.  
"I do not need to do anything, Amu."

"Don't say my name!" I hissed, digging my nails into his neck, hoping to draw blood or at least leave a mark.

"Amu," his only free hand gently tugged on mine. He met my eyes and spoke, "Let go, please."

"No." I responded immediately, stepping closer, my throat now no more then a millimeter away from the sharpened tip of the blonde's blade. Ikuto looked at the other girl and she backed off, lowering her weapon.

"You have to, Amu." My grip was steady, but my arms shook as did the rest of my body.

'_Don't listen to him.' _I heard my thoughts whisper to me, as if they were an entirely different person with their lips to my ear.

"Amu, drop your hands and go with Utau." His voice was convincing, it almost sounded right. But still the side against him was louder and far more persuading. Especially with the loud banging on the door and the visible cracks in the wood, showing that Tadase was getting closer to breaking into the room. The strange glow coming from Ikuto's fingers would not work much longer.

"I can not let go. Time is running out for you Ikuto." I smirked looking him straight in the eyes.  
But that was not my voice. It was deeper and darker, and once my mind understood that my grip loosened enough for Ikuto to rip himself free.  
"Now, Utau!"

With Ikuto's command, the blonde came up behind me and pulled me towards her. She took hold of my hands and secured them behind my back. My body thrashed wildly, even though my mind was completely at ease. Nothing would move the way I wanted, and the only sound that came from my mouth was cursing.  
"Take her to the meeting point, I'm staying."

My body went limp at the feeling of cold air touching me. I was dragged out onto the roof of the bar, right into the freezing negative digits weather.

My voice had stopped as well, and after making it at least a few meters from the window and having Utau make sure I did not do a summersault off the twisted roof top, I was back on my own two feet. Utau however did not let go of my hands, and just glared at me when I turned to look at her.

"W-What's going on?" I stuttered, swaying slightly with possible fear or just the acknowledgment that where I stood was about three stories off the ground and my balance was being thrown off by the fact that a hostile blonde beauty was holding onto my only set of arms.

I think I could feel my stomach turning.

Utau just pulled me to the edge of the building. A thin alley lay below us, probably just wide enough for the both of us to stand side by side.

"We need to get out of here," she spoke looking up and down the alley cautiously. "But first we have to get Yoru."

Oh yes, the horse. My stomach tied up in knots even further.

Utau whistled. Not one of those normal ones you do when you stick your fingers in your mouth and roll up your tongue, but instead one of those high pitched dog whistles. I could barely hear it, but it definitely worked. The black horse had cantered its way into the small alley.

"Down we go."

Within a split second Utau had lifted me onto her back and flew to the ground. I did not even blink, and I was planted firmly on Yoru's back.

"Uh, what?" I looked around figuring out how I got here pretty much in the blink of an eye.

"I am quick. It is what I am known for." She was at the mouth of the alley, peering around the corner.

"What are you doing?"

"We are trying to lead the prince's guards away from the bar," Utau walked back towards the horse and I. She grabbed Yoru's reins and pulled on them. Utau was cantering along with the huge beast while I gradually became more and more sick, feeling even more bumps than the ride earlier with Ikuto.

I had never noticed before but Yoru's hooves had made no noise, even for a horse of his size. It kind of gave me the creeps.

But what I did hear was the sound of about half a dozen horses right behind me, and Yoru's small whine. Tadase's guards were right on top of us, and both Utau and Yoru knew this. However, we did not stop until we reached the edge of the tiny village. In front of us was a forest, too tangled and rocky to travel by horseback. Yoru stopped suddenly making me almost fall off. Luckily Utau steadied me from the ground below.

I turned to face the familiar men from the palace. Suprisingly there was no hostility in these knights, but instead one had dismounted and approached us.

The man took his helmet off to reveal the familiar striking orange hair. Even in the dim street candlelights you could tell who it was, and his dark green eyes glowed in the pitch black of night.

"Utau," I flinched at the voice. It was Kukai, why was he speaking so familiarly with Utau? "Stop running."

Utau's fists clenched and she threw the horse's reins to me. "I already did you idiot, that was part of the plan."

"Plan? What plan? Look Utau I know you, and I know you would not do something like this-"

"Something like what? I am not in the wrong here!" Her voice was drowned out by the blast that rung through the streets. More orange colors filled my vision as flames burst over the tops of buildings in the town.

The bar had exploded.

"No- Tadase! Ikuto!" I was tempted to just jump off Yoru and run back towards the flames.

"What happened?!" The men behind Kukai already started heading back. People were emerging from their houses screaming and walking slowly towards the fires.

"No, no, no…" I shook closing my eyes and turning away.

"Amu," Utau looked up at me, her expression annoyed. "Ikuto will be fine."

"What about Tadase?"

"Who cares! I'd very much like to see him dead." She laughed turning back to face Kukai, who was looking at the fire in disbelief.

I was also in disbelief. I tried to imagine Tadase dying in something like this. I could not comprehend that though. All I saw was Tadase's small figure just smiling and sitting watching me. He was a kind and brave prince who doesn't deserve a fate like that. No one did.

"Although," Utau's voice darkened. "He would not die from something like that so easily."

Kukai caught this and looked back at her, anger evident on his face.

"What did you do!" He shouted over the screams and panic around us.

"I did nothing but make sure you and your men were out of range." She had protected them?

"But-"

"No Kukai, stop this. You know as well as I do that there is something wrong with your so-called-prince. And, if he survived that blast then it just proved us correct." Utau walked up to him, intimidating him.

"You are running this plan on nothing but a guess!" He was speaking now through clenched teeth. I had never seen Kukai angry before, it was not his character.

"Maybe, but I am not the only person who is completely positive on the outcome of this."

"Of course, it's you and that demon of a brother!" Kukai snapped back.

Utau did not give Kukai a second longer to speak. Instead she raised her hand above her head and brought it down to Kukai's face in another fast motion. I swear time froze for that moment and all sound disappeared minus the short echo from the bone crunching slap Utau had just laid on Kukai's cheek.

"You know nothing of Ikuto, but foolish rumors that your precious prince is giving!" Utau growled out walking away from him.

Kukai stared after her dumbfounded, but once she was a fair distance away he yelled after her.

"You are just feeding fuel to the fire! This won't end the war!"

Both there eyes met for a moment before she ripped the reins from our hands, and began leading Yoru away from the scene. She was surprisingly slower this time.  
Kukai meant to run forward. Although, as soon as he took one step towards us he heard something that stopped him.

A black cat stepped out from the dark alley where Yoru, Utau and I had come out of. It raced to Utau's side and let out a shallow hiss.  
Kukai glared and turned away. Utau watched him go and lowered her head.

"Goodbye," She muttered.

Just what kind of relationship did those to have? They did not even talk with any honorifics, and pretty much yelled at each other… But the way she had spoke out that farewell almost made it seemed like she was about to break down crying.

I could sympathize with that. Especially since in the slowly unfolding moonlight my blurred vision caught the dull sparkle from the golden ring that was placed neatly on my finger.

.:*~*:.

Muse - Time is Running Out

" _ Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?_ "

.:*~*:.

**I am very sorry about the fact that this chapter has so much going on, and I can't write it properly! Also I am sorry that it took so long to get this out there to you people. If you know me from youtube you will know that I took a hiatus from AMV making to work on my actual novel. I've actually had most of this written since the last update, but I just didn't feel like writing.  
I'd also like to say Happy Holidays, and Happy New year since I never got this out around those times (when I had planned to)**

Also, Thank you Nikki, for constantly complaining about me not writing this. You pushed me, and I liked it! =) 

** Keep doing that, k?**

**PS I added Chapter names and song quotes to the beginning of each chapter. Each song helped me write the chapters in there own way. **

**STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA BY THE WAY!~**

**Now Review**


End file.
